Babysitting Duties
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Babysitting Duties 1/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #495 from tamingthemuse- In Loco Parentis

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Buffy and Joyce were going out of town to L.A. Joyce had new art coming into the gallery and asked Buffy to come along. They approached Spike and Xander to act in loco parentis for the weekend. Of course they said yes. Dawn was like a little sister to them. They loved spending time with her.

After work on Friday Xander swung by their apartment to pick up Spike and what they'd need for the next couple days. Before going over to the Summer's house Spike suggested they go to the Doublemeat Palace to pick up some burgers and fries. By the time they reached the house the sun was all but set and was safe for Spike to get out of the car without his blanket.

Dawn flung open the front door and squealed when she saw them coming up the walkway. "I didn't actually believe Buffy when she said you guys were sleeping over!" Dawn refused to say the word babysit. She was fourteen after all! She saw the Doublemeat Palace bag. "Please tell me there is a Doublemeat Medley burger in there for me." She had no doubt that she was drooling.

"I told you we were forgetting something, Spike," Xander said as he stopped in front of Dawn.

"I don't believe you," Dawn said grabbing the bag from him and opening it. Yup there were three burgers in there. "This is why Spike is my favorite." Dawn gave Spike a big hug. "He doesn't lie to me."

Spike grinned. "Told you I was her favorite."

Xander huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, well you're my favorite too."

As they were walking into the house Buffy and Joyce were rushing out. "Thank you so much for looking after my little pumpkin belly," Joyce said before kissing Dawn's forehead.

"Mom," Dawn whined. "You promised not to call me that in front of people!" She glared at Xander and Spike who both sniggered at the nickname.

"I forgot," Joyce said not actually apologizing.

Buffy hugged Xander. "Phone me if she gives you any trouble."

"I'm sure we'll have fun," Xander said reassuring her. "Plus now we have some dirt on her. Don't we little pumpkin belly?" He smirked at Dawn.

"Mom," Dawn whined again. Now she was kind of wishing that it was Willow and Tara staying with her.

With another round of goodbyes Buffy and Joyce were in the car and heading for L.A. "Let's eat before our food goes completely cold," Spike suggested.

"Great, I'm starving," Dawn said completely forgetting about being annoyed at the childish nickname that had been let out of the bag. She led the way.

When they entered the house they saw two sleeping bags and pillows on the couch. "What are we bloody camping?" Spike moaned.

"It'll be fun," Xander said. "We can zip them together and snuggle."

"I do like to snuggle with you," Spike said quietly so Dawn didn't hear. He didn't want her having dirt on him now did he? He pecked Xander on the lips before following Dawn into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Babysitting Duties 2/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #496 from tamingthemuse- Illuminate

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

After dinner Dawn put the dirty cups into the empty dishwasher. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Xander asked.

"Can we go to the Bronze and play pool?" Dawn asked excitedly. Buffy never let her go with.

Neither Spike nor Xander felt like going out. They were hoping for a quiet night with Dawn going to bed and having a make out session before going to sleep themselves. "Maybe tomorrow night," Xander said. At least that gave them time to prepare. The Bronze had a tendency of attracting trouble.

Dawn pouted for a minute. "Can we watch _Bring It On_ and make s'mores?"

"Sounds good to me," Spike said ignoring Xander waving his hands from behind Dawn's back.

With a squeal Dawn rushed off to find the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate while Xander walked closer to Spike.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Xander hissed in Spike's ear.

Confused Spike said, "Yeah, we're going to watch an action movie!"

Xander shook his head. "It's a teeny bopper movie, babe. About cheerleaders."

"I… no it's not!" Spike hissed at Xander. Xander was always playing jokes on him. He waited for Xander to laugh. He didn't. "Why didn't you sodding say anything?"

"Why did you think I was waving my hands arounds like a crazy person? And if you say because I am a crazy person I'm going to slap you," Xander threatened.

Spike glowered and mumbled, "you don't know me."

Xander ignored him and went to start the fire. He heard Spike wander off to find Dawn. Probably to beg to watch another movie. There was no way Dawn was going to change her mind.

By the time Spike and Dawn came into the living room the fire was lit and the flames illuminated the living room.

"Spike, you already agreed!" Dawn said as she carried the bag of large marshmallows. Spike carried the box of graham crackers and chocolate.

"But I didn't know that it was about cheerleader," Spike moaned.

Dawn rolled her eyes and dropped the bag on the table before going to pop the DVD into the DVD player. "You should have asked before agreeing so eagerly than."

"Xan," Spike whined. "Can't we overrule this?"

"Like Dawn said. You agreed now we must both suffer," Xander said. He watched as Spike flopped onto the couch pouting like a… well Dawn. "Does that mean you don't want s'mores?"

"Make me one?" Spike asked.

Dawn sniggered at Spike. He was just so adorable. Not that she would actually tell him that. She may be his 'little bit' but that didn't mean he wouldn't find some way to get back at her.

"Yes, babe," Xander said sounding put out by the request but they all knew he was pretending. Xander loved doing little things for Spike.

After stuffing themselves silly with sugar all three of them sat on the couch watching _Bring It On_. Spike sat in the middle while he was sandwiched in between Dawn and Xander. Their warmth felt amazing.

While Dawn seemed to be enjoying the movie immensely and Spike was drifting in out from the movie to that morning when Xander woke him up so nicely he noticed that Xander's heartbeat seemed to increase every time the dark haired girl with an attitude came on screen. He leaned closer to Xander and whispered in his ear so not to disrupt Dawn. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Nothing," Xander whispered back. He could feel Spike staring at him not believing him. He sighed softly. "It's just the actress who plays Missy looks like she could be Faith's twin. It's really eerie."

Spike remembered the stories and could understand why Xander was on edge. Though he hadn't met Faith in her body he remembered her little spiel to him. At the time it had made him hard as hell but when he got together with Xander and he had told him what Faith had done to him all that flew out the window. "She's in jail now," he said soothingly. "And if she ever got out I'd die before letting her hurt you."

Relaxing Xander kissed Spike. A full blown make out session was about to start but Dawn interrupted them by poking Spike in the ribs with a pointy finger. "Oi!"

"As much as I love watching you two suck face," Dawn said ignoring their disgusted looks at the term 'suck face'. "But I am trying to watch this movie and you're distracting me."

"Never tell your sister you love watching us make out," Xander ordered. "She'd give us a huge lecture about being more responsible when you're around."

"I won't as long as you guys stop it right now," Dawn said in a tone that sounded eerily like Buffy.

With a huff Spike realized it was going to be a long weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Babysitting Duties 3/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #497 from tamingthemuse- Cuirass

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When _Bring It On_ ended Dawn begged for one more movie before going to bed. Spike and Xander agreed as long as it wasn't anything like the last one. She agreed only because she wanted to stay up longer. Letting the boys pick Dawn rushed into the kitchen to make popcorn, with extra butter.

"What about _A Knight's Tale_?" Xander suggested. "It's about a peasant that makes himself a new identity to be a knight."

"If it has the slightest bit of violence I'm in," Spike agreed. He'd take absolutely anything after that snore fest. Spike was actually proud of himself for not falling asleep, though every time he started to doze off Xander would poke him in the ribs. While it wasn't the best movie Spike has seen it would beat a cheerleading movie any day.

When the movie ended Dawn turned to them and asked a question. "What were the knights wearing when they were joisting?"

"A cuirass," Spike answered.

When Dawn looked confused Xander clarified. "It's a breastplate. Spike is just being a know it all." He laughed when Spike stuck his tongue out at him. Spike seemed to always get a little childish whenever he was around Dawn. "Alright, so we watched another movie now it's off to bed."

"But…" Dawn started but was cut off by Xander shaking his head. 

"We made a deal, Dawnster," Xander replied.

Dawn grumbled something about hoping that they'd forget. "Fine," she said defeated. "Will you make me pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure," Xander said with a smile. "Now off to bed."

"Good night," Dawn said and pecked Xander and Spike on the cheeks.

Spike smiled as she headed up the stairs. "Good night, nibblet."

"Have fun making out!" Dawn yelled when she reached the top of the stairs before making a mad dash to her room.

Xander huffed. "Are we that predictable?"

Spike pulled Xander on to his lap and attacked Xander's lips. Xander had his answer. He moaned into the kiss as Spike grabbed his ass pulling him in closer. Spike started to rub his clad lower extremities against Xander's.

"We have to keep this PG, babe," Xander said pulling away slightly. "Not only because of Dawn but I don't think Joyce would appreciate us doing anything more on her couch."

"We could be careful," Spike suggested.

Xander kissed Spike. "We both know once we get going all bets are off. Also you're not the most quiet guy when we're do stuff." He slid off of Spike's lap but snuggled against him. "There's a _Rambo_ marathon starting in a couple minutes. We can gain back some of our masculinity."

"I'm not quiet?" Spike said offended. "I'm not the one that had the neighbors call the cops because they thought you were being murdered!" He pushed Xander off the couch to put the movie in while he got their sleeping arrangements sorted.

Unable to sleep how they would at home Xander and Spike wore plaid sleep pants (both belonging to Xander because Spike wouldn't be caught wearing something like that…ever) and a couple of wife beaters. Spike had to get up earlier than Dawn because he she saw him in these pajama's he'd never live it down.

Cuddling in the sleeping bag Xander fell asleep ten minutes into the movie. His arms were wrapped around Spike. No doubt the one under Spike's body would go numb. Kissing the top of Xander's head Spike turned the volume down a little and enjoyed Sylvester Stallone kick ass and absorb Xander's body heat. His love was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Babysitting Duties 4/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #499 from tamingthemuse **-** Squalor

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It was well after two in the morning when Spike ended up quietly sneaking out of the house, careful not to wake either human. As much as he was enjoying snuggling with his Xan-pet he had been going a little stir crazy and needed to let his demon out. A few kills and he'd be good and ready to actually sleep. With his vampire senses it wouldn't take him very long to find a good fight.

His spider senses which Xander loved to call his and Buffy's powers tingled when he reached a seedy house. From the way it looked, no one had lived there in years. It was a house that wasn't even a fixer upper, it was one that should be torn town and a new house built.

Spike snuck in and the inside was worse than the outside. It was in complete squalor. There was blood everywhere from the vampires kill and from the smell of it they actually kept the carcasses. A few more weeks and it would be gaining the attention of human senses. At least by then they wouldn't be walking into the lion's den.

There were only six fledges; he had hoped there would be more. So Spike's fun ended quicker than he would have liked. But on the plus side he would be back at the Summer's house before anyone realized he was missing.

An hour later found Spike creeping back into the Summer's resident locking the door behind him. He was able to see in the dark well enough not to bump into anything as he made his way to Xander. As carefully as he could he crawled into the sleeping bag. With a content sigh he closed his eyes to get a couple hours sleep.

"Did you have a good hunt?" Xander asked. His eyes were still closed.

Spike tensed up afraid Xander was mad at him. "I killed six vampires."

Xander rolled over and wrapped himself around Spike. Most would think it was because he wanted to cuddle but Spike knew better. It was to stop him from leaving again. "Good. Did they hurt you?" His breath hot on Spike's cheek.

"Hurt me?" Spike scoffed. "Course not. I'm the Big Bad, remember?"

"Did you remember that you are wearing my red plaid sleep pants and a white wife beater?" Xander asked.

Spike could feel Xander smiling against him. "Sodding hell! I was wondering why they were laughing at me before I killed them."

A snort escaped Xander as he imagined Spike with his Big Bad image in his pajamas. If only he could have been there to see it. Though Spike would have found some way to kill him for allowing him to leave the house dressed like that. "If you're done beating things up, we should get some sleep. I have no doubt Dawn is going to be up early and you have to help me make breakfast."

Spike moaned. He hated cooking but Xander loved doing the domestic thing together and who was he to deny his pet his little pleasures? "I'll make the toast."

"Thank you." Xander kissed Spike and laid his head on Spike's pillow.

In a few hours they were going to have their hands full all day with a teenage girl. It was horrifying.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Babysitting Duties 5/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #500 from tamingthemuse **-** Antimnemonic

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: This was a tough challenge I have no idea if I used 'Antimnemonic' properly in a sentence. Hopefully I didn't mangle it up too badly!

Spike's internal alarm clock was amazing. It had never let him or Xander down. His eyes popped open and saw that the clock on the wall said it was 6:30 in the morning. While vampires didn't need a ton of sleep Spike hated getting up so damn early. But Xander promised the little bit pancakes and they couldn't disappoint. 

Wrapping his arm tighter around Xander's waist he peppered kisses over Xander's cheek. "Luv?"

"Hmm?" Xander managed to get out.

"It's 6:30," Spike answered.

Xander scrunched up his nose in disgust. They had a rule, no getting up until at least nine o'clock on the weekends. "Bugger off."

Spike snorted at Xander horribly attempt at a British accent. "Still needs work. Dawn will be getting up soon and if there aren't pancakes ready and waiting for her we will be dealing with something more horrible that a human/demon hybrid demon the government cocked up. A moody teenage girl!"

That seemed to get through to Xander before he bolted up into a sitting position. "Oh my God you're right! I remember coming over one morning to pick up Buffy for school and Joyce woke up late. I thought Buffy was going to go all Godzilla and destroy Tokyo!" He fought with the zipper of the sleeping bags. "We've got to move. Now! This is not a drill!" Xander finally climbed over Spike accidently kneeing him in the jewels. "Sorry, baby!" He said with remorse as he rushed to the bathroom.

By the time he came out Spike was just making his way off the floor. "I didn't permanently damage you, did I?"

Spike glared at Xander. "It's a good thing I love you, Xan."

On his way to the kitchen Xander stopped and kissed Spike. "I love you too." He grasped Spike's hand and led the way to the kitchen. Before letting go of the cool hand he gave it a squeeze. Xander opened the fridge door and cursed. "They don't have 2% milk. Only buttermilk. Who doesn't have 2% milk?" Xander ranted.

"What's the big deal?" Spike asked jumping onto the counter. "Milk is milk." If the look Xander gave him could kill he'd have dusted right on the countertop.

"Milk is not milk. Why do you think there are so many different kinds?" Xander asked annoyed. All he received for an answer was a shrug of a shoulder. "Now instead of regular pancakes I have to make buttermilk pancakes. I have my original pancake recipe memorized but not the buttermilk pancakes."

Spike waved it off like it wasn't that hard. "You can do it."

Xander nodded in agreement and began collecting all the ingredients needed. Once they were on the counter he looked them over with a frown. He'd only made Buttermilk pancakes a handful of times and when it came to the ingredients some were antimnemonic to him. "I'm forgetting something."

"What?" Spike asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be forgetting it," Xander replied with a huff. He stared at the items in front of them hoping one of them would give him a clue.

"Vanilla," Dawn helped, scaring both men.

Spike tried to cover up the startle. He was a vampire, he should know his surroundings. "Morning, nibblet."

"Morning," Dawn's replied. Her hair was a mess. "Mom always adds a teaspoon of vanilla."

"I actually knew that," defending himself, Xander grabbed it from the cupboard. Now the pancakes could be made. Thank goodness because his stomach was starting to grumble. "What do you want to do today, Dawnie?"

With a shrug Dawn grabbed orange juice from the fridge. "I still want to go to the Bronze tonight."

Xander had hoped Dawn forgot about that request. "I guess we could go for a couple hours," Xander answered gauging Spike's reaction. He saw Spike straighten his back and become serious. Like he was about to face Angelus again. The Bronze could be such a dangerous place and the thought of Dawn getting hurt because they made the wrong decision wracked both their nerves.

Too excited to see them worried Dawn squealed and bounced up and down. "This is going to be so cool! Can we go to the mall so I can buy a new outfit this afternoon? Mom left me some money."

"Why do you need a new outfit?" Xander all but whined. Dawn was definitely cut from the Buffy cloth.

"Because I don't have anything to wear to the Bronze," Dawn answered with a duh look on her face. "Please?"

Smirking Spike replied, "Of course, nibblet."

"And here I thought you loved me," Xander moaned. He faced Dawn. "Help me with breakfast and I'll think about it."

With another squeal Dawn kissed Xander on the cheek and made herself useful.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Babysitting Duties 6/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #502 from tamingthemuse **-** Blatherskite

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The afternoon had been hell on Xander. He knew having girls as he best friends would get him into trouble and Dawn was no exception! While Spike got to stay at the Summers' home to take a nap Xander was off chauffeuring Dawn to the mall… on a Saturday afternoon. Evidently in a previous life Xander had been a bad, bad man.

Dawn had dragged him to multiple stores looking for the perfect outfit. And when she did she informed him that they now needed to go to the shoe store. Fortunately Xander convinced her to stop at the food court to grab a bite to eat before continuing on.

By the time they got home Xander wanted to call it quits and go to bed. But they promised to go to the Bronze. Okay, he promised and boy was he regretting it now. Thankfully when they got home Spike was already on dinner duty. Nothing too filling in case they wanted something greasy and extremely bad for them at The Bronze.

After supper they all took quick showers and by the time the sun had set they were heading out the door. The drive to the Bronze had been a short one and they were early enough that it wasn't packed meaning they managed to snag themselves a pool table with little to no problem.

Xander sat on a chair near the pool table as Spike and Dawn played a game. While they took turns Spike told them a story.

"So there I was surrounded by fifty Chaos demons all ready to see which one of them would get to kill me. But I wasn't going to let that happen now, was I? So with a roar a lion would be proud of I jumped into action. I took down every single one of those bastard without a single scratch on me in the end.

Dawn snorted as she sunk the eight ball. "Spike, you are such a blatherskite."

"I'm not lying!" Spike said insulted. "Xan-pet, you believe me right?"

Xander was just about to stuff a handful of fries into his mouth but paused. He could smell them and they smelt delicious. "Well…"

"What do you mean 'well…'?" Spike asked his eyes narrowed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Xander placed the fries back into the basket. "It's just… fifty Chaos demons and you didn't even get a scratch? Last week when we were taking care of that nest of ten vampires you got a chair cracked over your head causing blood to drip down your face. So yeah I guess it's a little hard to think your story is true. Sorry, baby."

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't actually fifty Chaos demons," Spike admitted when he realized no one was taking him serious.

"How many was it than, Spike?" Dawn asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked so much like Buffy that it was borderline scary.

Spike lifted his head high and let out a little sniff. "It was five."

They both stared at him. "Why didn't you just say that? I mean I could totally see that happening!" Dawn said annoyed. "I love your stories no matter how much Buffy doesn't like me hearing them but I want true Spike stories."

"I got to agree with Dawn. While I don't like _all_ of your stories, these are the ones I like. Don't go ruining them because you want to impress us. We are already impressed by you," Xander encouraged as he squeezed Spike's hand and smiled at him.

Spike was just about to say something when he was interrupted by a new comer.

"Dawn?" The boy asked.

Dawn turned around and a smile suddenly appeared. "Dylan. Hey!"

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here," Dylan said.

"Oh, yeah it was kind of a last minute thing," Dawn replied. "So, are you here with anyone?"

Dylan nodded. "They basketball team is all here. We're celebrating our win tonight."

"The game was tonight? I completely forgot," Dawn rushed her words out. "I really wanted to be there to cheer you on."

"That's okay. We have another game on Friday against the Wild Cats. Maybe you could come and after maybe the two of us could grab a bite to eat or something?" Dylan suggested nervously. Before he came over he had noticed Dawn hanging out with some older guys.

While she was freaking out on the inside Dawn was playing it cool on the outside. "That sounds great."

"Great. I should get back to the team. I'll see you at school on Monday." Dylan waved and went back to his friends.

When Dawn turned back to Spike and Xander she noticed them staring at her. "What?"

"Dawn and Dylan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Xander sang.

Spike smacked Xander's arm and started throwing out questions. "Who is he? Why haven't you mentioned him before? He's on the basketball team? What the twerp couldn't make it onto the soccer team?"

"His name is Dylan Phillips. I haven't mentioned him because you'd go all unbalanced. He's been playing basketball since he was a kid. And you live in America it's called football!" Dawn answered every single question Spike hurled at her.

"Soccer," Spike muttered. "You should have told me you had a crush."

Dawn lifted an eyebrow making Xander think she's been spending way too much time with Spike. "So you could scare him off? So not going to happen. I really like him. And mom's met and has approved. Especially after she had Buffy do "vampire" tests on him."

"He's been over to the house?" Spike growled.

"Spike," Xander cautioned. They didn't need to be gaining the attention of everyone. ""It's fine. Buffy was there, remember?"

Dawn became upset when she noticed Dylan looking over at them. "Can we get out of here? I want to go home."

With a glare at Spike, Xander stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Sure, Dawn. Let's call it a night." When he saw Spike going for his duster Xander stopped him. "Why don't you stay here? You're onion blossom will be ready soon."

Spike wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what Xander was telling him. Him being around Dawn right now probably wasn't a good idea. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you in the morning, nibblet."

Dawn didn't reply to him and decided to meet Xander by the door.

"We are going to be talking when you get back," Xander said in a low voice. He pecked Spike on the cheek and Spike knew he was in trouble. The two people that he cared about the most were mad at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Babysitting Duties 7/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #503 from tamingthemuse **-** Dough

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When they made it home Dawn jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She didn't even wait for Xander before unlocking the house and disappearing into it. Xander sighed as he walked up the walk way. He loved Spike with all his heart but he could be an ass.

Xander walked into the kitchen to grab a cola. Since he couldn't see Dawn he assumed she'd gone up to her room. Hopefully she'd come back down and not spend the rest of the night in her room upset.

After ten minutes Xander decided to check on her. Hoping that Dawn wasn't going to scream Xander took the stairs two at a time before knocking on Dawn's door. "Dawn? Dawnie, can I come in?" He heard a sniffle before a quiet 'come in'. Xander opened the door to find Dawn sitting on her bed in her pajamas and a teddy bear in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, Dawn. Spike didn't mean to embarrass you. You know that right?"

"I know, but ever since I found out that I'm this key… this ball of energy this is the first time I've felt… human. I feel like a real person. With a real crush who seems to actually like me too. Now Dylan is probably never going to want to talk to me again because of he's freaked out by Spike."

Xander sat on the bed next to Dawn. "If he really likes you than nothing will keep him away. Not even vampires that need a smack upside the head. And I promise said vampire will be getting one."

Dawn smiled a little at that. "Do you think Buffy will ever let me go to the Bronze with my friends?"

"I'll talk to her," Xander swore. "Though I can't promise there won't be any lurking in the shadows by one of us just in case."

"I guess that's better than nothing," Dawn replied.

Xander patted her knee. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and make some chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"Extra chocolate chips?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide with delight.

"Is there any other way to eat chocolate chip cookie dough?" Xander asked with a laugh. He stood up and pulled Dawn off the bed. "Come on. It's not going to make itself!"

Spike didn't return until after midnight. The TV was still on, there was a bowl of something gooey on the coffee table and Xander was a sleep on the couch. A quietly as he could Spike made his way into the bathroom to change. When he came out he found Xander on the floor in their sleeping bag. Spike scrambled in behind him. He waited for Xander to say something but got nothing. 

"How's, nibblet?" Spike whispered.

"You mean after you humiliated her in front of the boy she likes?" Xander asked.

Spike suppressed a growl. Even though he knew nothing about Dylan Spike did know he wasn't good enough for Dawn. "Yes," he finally answered.

"Despite the tears and her admitting that her crush on Dylan was the first time she'd felt human since finding out about being a mystic key she's fine," Xander responded as he turned to face Spike. "You are going to apologize to her tomorrow and you _are_ going to tell her that if she likes Dylan she should spend more time with him." He saw Spike ready to fight him but Xander nipped that in the bud. "You will and you better say it where it's believable." Xander left no room for argument. "She deserves normal and this is normal for a teenage girl. Got it?"

With a sigh of defeat Spike softly said, "Yes, pet." He never meant to my his little bit cry.

Satisfied Xander kissed Spike before snuggling against him. Buffy and Joyce would be home some time tomorrow afternoon and Xander wanted everything figured out before then.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Babysitting Duties 8/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #505 from tamingthemuse- Nuance

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It was eleven the next morning and Spike and Xander were already up and had eaten breakfast and shared three pots of coffee between them. For the last two hours they'd been waiting for Dawn to come downstairs. Spike told Xander that she was awake before they were. It was clear that she was avoiding Spike even sacrificing a warm breakfast to do so.

"She hates me," Spike said as he took a sip of his cooling coffee.

"She doesn't hate you, Spike. She's a hormonal teenage girl. Have some patience she'll come down when she's ready." Xander squeezed Spike's hand. He hoped Dawn came down soon because he could see that it was eating Spike up inside. "Trust me."

Spike sighed. "I do but she's my nibblet. I hate her being mad at me."

Xander stood to place a kiss on Spike's head. "She'll forgive you."

It was another forty-five minutes before Dawn came into the living room where the boys were watching some documentary. "Hey," she said standing near the entrance.

"Morning, Dawnie," Xander replied with a smile. "There's bacon in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks." she turned and went into the kitchen. Her stomach was demanding a bacon sandwich.

After a few minutes and absolutely no movement from Spike, Xander poked him in the ribs hard. "Go," he ordered. Xander continued to poke Spike until he finally stood. He ignored the growl directed at him. When Spike left for the kitchen Xander grabbed the controller and changed it to the cartoon network.

When he was in the kitchen Spike just stood there awkwardly. He wasn't used to apologizing, no matter how many times he had done it with Xander. "Bacon's good, eh?" Spike said lamely when he watched Dawn take a bite.

"I guess, Dawn replied, refusing to look at him.

"You know I was with Dru for a long time," Spike started. "When it came to her she was my life, I would have gladly died for her at one point. But that was a different life, wasn't it? You move on and your priorities change. Now I have Xander who I'd gladly give my life for, though unlike Drusilla he'd prefer me not to do that. He liked having me around.

There was a slight nuance in Dawn's features. "He's not the only one. Even when you're being a jerk," she added.

Spike smiled softly. "And Xan's not the only one I'd give my life for. I know we're not family but you're like the sister I always wanted when I was human. I know I was a prat last night but that's just because I don't ever want you hurt, not when I could have stopped it from ever happening." He knew he sounded like a right pounce. "And while I'm sorry for embarrassing you last night I can't promise that it won't happen again."

Abandoning her sandwich Dawn launched herself into Spike's arms. "We are family, Spike. Only family can make each other that mad." She squeezed him tight. "And I forgive you. I'll always forgive you."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Babysitting Duties 9/9  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander babysit Dawn for the weekend.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #506 from tamingthemuse- Yaw

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Dawn sat on the chair in the living room one leg thrown over the arm. She heard Xander and Spike in the kitchen making spaghetti. It was Joyce's favorite. Also from the smacking she was hearing there was a bit of making out happening. There was a ding from her cell phone expecting it to be Janet. A shriek erupted from her lungs and jumped up off the chair.

It barely registered to her when both men came running out ready to kill whatever dared break into the house and scare Dawn. What they found was Dawn jumping up and down, her phone clutch to her chest.

"Dawnie, you've got to stop with the screeching," Xander said. He had a butcher knife in his hand. "Do you know how mad your mom would be if we had destroyed her living room and there was actually no threat?"

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said bashfully. "It's just Dylan texted me!"

While Spike fought the growl that wanted to burst from him Xander smiled. "That's great, Dawn. What did he say?"

"He asked if I was okay after last night. He also asked if I wanted to meet him at The Double Meat Palace after supper for ice cream." Dawn began to bounce up and down excitedly.

"What about ice cream?" Buffy asked as she walked into the house. Joyce was right behind her.

Dawn hurried over and gave her mom a hug. "Welcome back!" She turned to Buffy. "Dylan just asked me out tonight."

Buffy went into slayer mode. "No way. You know how dangerous it is out there. Why do you meet up in the after school tomorrow?"

Dawn's phone beeped and Dylan wrote again, this time saying 'please'. "No." She turned to Joyce. "Please, mom?"

Before Buffy could argue some more Xander stepped in. "I think you should let her."

"What?" Buffy said angrily.

"Buff, she's a fifteen year old girl. She deserves to have a semi-normal life. I know you want to protect her but it isn't fair keeping her locked away," Xander said. "She knows how to protect herself. She'll have a weapon on her at all times and she has her cell just in case."

Dawn turned to her mother. "Please, mom? I really like Dylan and I think he likes me too."

Joyce saw the look Buffy was giving her and she understood completely but her little pumpkin belly needed this. "Only if he comes to pick up and walks you home."

With another squeal Dawn kissed her mom on the cheek before texting Dylan back. He agreed to Mrs. Summers' demands. Spike with his super eye sight saw Dawn reply 'THX' and an incoming response 'YAW'. He'd never understand kids and their laziness to write complete words and sentences.

"Thanks for hanging out with me this weekend, guys." Dawn hugged both of them. "I have to go shower and find something to wear!" 

When she was out of sight Buffy started up again. "What the hell, Xan! You know it's not safe out there." 

"I know, Buffy, but you can't just hide her away. She's stronger than you give her credit for. She is a Summers' woman after all," Xander said.

"My Xan is right. Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do but she deserves to have some sort of normalcy," Spike added. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Xander smile at him. 

Joyce smiled at them. "Thank you so much for looking after her for me."

"It was no trouble. Any time you need us to stay with her we'd be happy too," Xander said with a smile. He could see that Buffy was still unhappy so he pulled her into an embrace. "Trust me, Buff. She'll be fine."

"I know," Buffy said with sigh. "And I should be happy for her. I just don't think I could live with myself if something happened to her."

"She's a smart girl. Dawn knows what's out here and that gives her an advantage," Xander said. "Maybe some defense lessons from a certain blonde slayer would ease your mind?"

Buffy nodded. That was a good idea. By the time she was done with her sister vampires would run away by her mere name being said. "Good idea, thanks." When the boys left she was going to go upstairs and help Dawn pick out something to wear and have a little girl talk with her. She had no idea what she'd do without Xander.

"Always happy to help," Xander replied with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you had a good trip Mrs. Summers."

Spike and Xander left the Summers' women to enjoy their supper and help Dawn with her date. "Thanks for backing us up in there, baby." He kissed Spike before walking around to the driver's side of his car.

"You were right last night. We can't always protect her," Spike said as he climbed in. "But if this little shit hurts nibblet I'll make him pray for death."

Xander decided not to mention that Spike couldn't physically hurt anyone. "I'll be in line with you."

"Let's go home and enjoy not having bloody kids," Spike said. "I've missed having you."

"I've missed you having me," Xander answered. He loved Dawn but he missed his life that didn't revolve around kids. Just him and Spike. That was all he needed at the end of the day.

The End


End file.
